


Blooming Warmth

by bearabees



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Moomin being a smoothie, Short & Sweet, Snufkin being a bashful bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearabees/pseuds/bearabees
Summary: On warm summer days like this, Snufkin and Moomin loved nothing more then to sit under the shade, whilst Snufkin played his harmonica or whittled a new pipe, while Moomin rested or made a flower crown for his spring prince. They'd make the best out of these gorgeous days.





	Blooming Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For Mune Day #5!! This is the farthest I've gotten on a monthly thing so enjoy!! I know I am!! C:

On warm summer days like this, Snufkin and Moomin loved nothing more then to sit under the shade, whilst Snufkin played his harmonica or whittled a new pipe, while Moomin rested or made a flower crown for his spring prince. They'd make the best out of these gorgeous days.

"Snufkin, I wish we could cuddle."

"It's much to warm for that, Moomin."

"I know, but I mean in general, like how I used to with Snorkmaiden before we drifted apart. In Public"

Moomin looked to Snufkin, who had paused in his wittling to gaze at Moomin with a stunned look on his face.

"In p-public? Whatever for?"

Moomin gave Snufkin a soft smile, eyes sparkling with a sly intent.

"Because I want people to know that I have the prettiest, sweetest, loveliest boyfriend in Moominvalley."

Snufkin's cheeks burned with embarrassment, his heart twinging from Moomin's sweet words.

"I think it's the other way around.."

"Nonsense! Snufkin, you're kissed by the sun and have the softest warm gaze, You're voice is like an angel's and you play tunes that even the birds enjoy, you're brave and oh so kind and I think you deserve to be seen and heard. I knew you probably wouldn't want too, but that is how I feel."

Snufkin looked shocked, cheeks filling with color as Moomin spoke, his heart skipping and flopping and his stomach, it was knotting and fluttering and it felt wonderful hearing Moomin speak such kindness on his behalf.

"I don't think I would want to do it often. But."

He chuckled softly when his lovely Moomintroll turned to face him, listening intently to the Mumrik.

"Perhaps occasionally, we can sit on the bridge or hold hands on walks.."

Snufkin wanted Moomin to be happy, an understood that Moomin deserved some bit of such intimacy in public. Did he want to share Moomin with others? No. But if Moomin wanted to share him a bit, he wouldn't mind it.

"Oh Snufkin, let's go on a walk right now!"he beamed, tail flicking excitedly. Despite the spike of anxiety, the warmth that bloomed in Snufkin's chest for the troll was greater, breaking into a meek and happy smile, which in turn, cause Moomin's chest to burst with warmth as well. Standing up, underneath the shade of a warm summer day, hand in hand, they began to make their way on a path that went around Moominvalley.


End file.
